


A Minor Skirmish

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Short prompt:  Stuffed</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Minor Skirmish

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Short prompt: Stuffed

“I beg your pardon,” Giles whipped off his glasses.

Anya sniped back, “You heard me.” 

“An,” Xander left the table full of giggling ladies. “Remember that list of things not to say to your boss?”

“I’m not saying it to him as my employer. I'm expressing my feelings to a partner, friend, and someone I’ve spent countless hours doing marketing research to help.”

“Anya,” Giles sighed. “It was merely a suggestion.”

“I assure you those displays are arranged perfectly in order to attract the most cash. Thank you for your suggestion, but I repeat… Get stuffed.”

Giles hid his smile.


End file.
